The Witch Trials
by FayeValentine001
Summary: Ginny and Draco get transported back in time but because they are only students they don't know the spells they need to get out of danger if they are discovered.


A/N: Eeeee! Another fic! Ooo.Ok so I wrote this one a long time ago but I just never got around to posting it like most of my other ones.so enjoy.  
  
The Witch Trials  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" Ginny shrieked as a ball of light swallowed the two teenagers and then they vanished from the room.  
  
Ginny blinked and became aware of a sudden weight on top of her.  
  
"Comfortable?" She asked as she saw Draco sprawled on top of her. He gave her a glare and rolled off her. "Great! Now where have you brought us Draco?" He softly pushed her shoulder.  
  
"It's your fault were here! If you hadn't have barged into my room yelling like you did, maybe I wouldn't have knocked over everything on my desk, and we wouldn't be here."  
  
Ginny stopped, she had barged into his room but he was making something, there was wolfsbane and something else. He was making some sort of potion.  
  
"What were you making anyway?"  
  
Draco opened his mouth but suddenly realized there was a riot happening behind them.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked himself out loud, and Ginny turned around.  
  
"Oh my god! What are they doing to that poor girl?" She gazed on in horror as they tied the girl's hands and legs. They proceeded to tie a rock to her waist and push her into the river.  
  
"Bloody hell." Draco cringed and pulled Ginny to a small wooded area where they wouldn't be seen.  
  
"What are you doing we have to help that girl!"  
  
"Ginny you can be such a twit, I swear!"  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about Draco, their going to drown her!"  
  
"Any why do you think they want to kill her Gin?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea but I'm sure it's a really stupid reason."  
  
"Ginny!" He said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her slightly. 'It's because they think she's a witch!" He let go of her and she fell against him and he held her.  
  
"And if we try to help her?" Ginny asked helplessly.  
  
"We would be accused of being witches and be drowned or hung or burned alive, even though none of this would be a problem if we could appreaite."  
  
"That means it's the year 1692 though."  
  
"Well someone has been studying for their OWLS." She pushed him away and he sat down against a tree, his knees drawn up and his arms folded against his chest. He leaned his head back and looked pensively toward the sky.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Draco wasn't expecting that question. He was expecting something along the lines of 'How come your not trying to get us back?' or even 'Why aren't you doing something more useful than sitting against a tree?' So he didn't answer her.  
  
Ginny could never tell what Draco was thinking, unlike most people he didn't show his emotions on his face, he could be mad at you and you would never know, though he always seemed dismal and angry. Ron, George and Fred had gotten so upset when they found out that Ginny had made friends with most of the Slythrens. They had been mad when she started hanging out at the Slythren house, she even knew the password, and spent more time there then she did at her own house. Though she had never seen them so furious when they found out she was close friends with Draco Malfoy and that they had been out on a few dates during Hogsmead weekends. She sat down next to Draco.  
  
"Well?" She asked because he hadn't answered her question. She though that he might have fallen asleep and he hadn't heard her, so she scooted closer to him and looked at him. She smiled, his defined cheekbones and chin. His pale skin and soft fine hair, he was extremely pleasing to look at. His hard chiseled chest and broad shoulders. His beautiful gray blue eyes, he was perfect. His eyes, they were now open and starring back at her intently.  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Stop what?" Ginny startled that he wasn't sleeping and that she was caught watching him.  
  
"Undressing me with your eyes." She burst out laughing.  
  
"If I wanted to undress you I wouldn't do it with my eyes my dear." He snorted.  
  
"Are you getting fresh with me Virginia Weasley, what would your brothers think?"  
  
"Who cares what they would think? They aren't here are they?" He smirked.  
  
"You make me nervous when you look at me like that."  
  
"Oh sorry." She smiled and leaned against the tree next to him.  
  
"I was trying to remember that spell to change your cloths."  
  
"So we can fit in?"  
  
"No, I have a fetish for girls in late 16 hundreds clothing." She giggled.  
  
"I'll have to remember that. How long do you plan on staying here anyway?" She looked at him but he had already turned away. She turned her head back and a strand of flaming red hair fell into her face. Before she could lift her hand to her face, Draco's was already there. He moved the piece of hair gently away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.  
  
"Just until I can get the ingredients I need to make the reverse spell."  
  
"And you do know what those are?"  
  
"Yes," He said flatly, "stand up."  
  
"Why?" She asked getting to her feet.  
  
"Just do as I say right now. Spin around." She did and he pointed his want at her and said a few words she didn't quite catch.  
  
"I feel stupid."  
  
"You can stop now." Ginny felt very uncomfortable, like her lungs were being squeezed and when she looked down all she could see was the naked flesh of her bosom being pushed up together into her face.  
  
"What the hell am I wearing?" She gasped.  
  
"A rich lady's gown. I want people to think that I'm a Lord and you're my Lady so it won't be likely for us to be accused of anything."  
  
"If this dress were any tighter I'd pop." She said breathlessly.  
  
"That would be interesting to watch." She glared at him but he was already changing his cloths. He stopped spinning and she noticed that he looked quite handsome in his attire. He them pointed his wand to a clearing and summoned two horses.  
  
"My lady." He said as he helped her onto the horse. She rode sidesaddle and he climbed onto his horse.  
  
"We have to go to town but I have to find the ingredients myself."  
  
"Ugh I feel like my boobs are popping out." Whined Ginny, a smirk tugged at the corner of Draco's mouth.  
  
"Hum, I hadn't noticed it till now, but if its any consolation Ginny, your boobs look very nice."  
  
"I'm going to kill you when we get home Draco."  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
"Because it isn't lady like." She said smiling. Draco couldn't help himself and smiled too.  
  
A/N: Sorry this wasn't beta read! I'm looking for beta readers so if your interested e-mail me @  
  
princesscassie31@aol.com  
  
Thanx.now please review! 


End file.
